


How Did You Get The Job?

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did you get the job? It was a simple question and his simple answer left her speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Get The Job?

"How did you get the job?"

"I smiled!"

Those simple words were the only words he needed to explain how he acquired his job at NCIS. She instantly understood. His smile could melt the coldest heart and charm his way into others. It was quick and freely given, a smile that could light up the darkest hour. He could use it as effectively as a weapon, disarming a suspect or witness with it to gain their trust and information but he could also use it as his defense deflecting her barbed jibes.

"I smiled!"

Yes, that was all the explanation that Tony DiNozzo needed to say. Those two words answered her question so well.

Looking up from his desk, Gibbs allowed a small smile of his own grace his lips. And that smile won his heart. He simply smiled.


End file.
